particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Communist Party of Dundorf
Formation The VKPD was formed in the wake of the last leadership elections of the FDGB. Eike Schäfer, the leader of a relatively small faction of Metzist Communists, won the popular support of the party and ascended the post of Generalsekretär der FDGB, and began steps for the dissolution of said party on the very evening he won the election. Subsequently, the office of Generalsekretär der FDGB was renamed to Generalsekretär der VKPD, with the Stellvertretender Generalsekretär office receiving the same changes, after having been won by Thorben Schwenke, who was previously a member of the FDGB, but spoke with Schäfer in secret and joined the Metzists. Many members of the old guard did the same. Elections of May 4315 The VKPD found great success in the elections of May 4315, after having passed a successful tobacco ban, which was met with praise by citizens arcoss Dundorf. In both rounds of the elections, the VKPD came second in votes, earning 52 seats in the Bundestag, raising their number to 101 seats, making them the second largest party in Dundorf. The VKPD also won two Bundesstaatpräsident positions, in Gayern and Grozvic Muzelbergen. The party finally elected two members of the Zentralkomitee for the positions, in the following May of 4316. Steindorf's Resignation and Replacement Otto Steindorf, the former founder of the FDGB, had served as a member of the Zentralkomitee since his ousting in 4310. Steindorf, then 79 in 4315, announced his resignation in a Party Conference in November. He stated his main reason was poor health, simply stating, "Time is simply competing in a marathon against me." His solemn, heartfelt speech was met with rousing applause, and the Zentralkomitee then voted on a replacement. The final consensus was that Steindorf's son, Ernst, replace his father's membership. Ernst however was not present at the Conference, having been on vacation at the time. He had only been informed that he'd become a member of the Zentralkomitee from Otto Steindorf himself. Bundesstaatpräsident picks of the VKPD The November Party Conference, after receiving Steindorf's resignation, saw the elections of Bundesstaatpräsidents for Gayern and Grozvic Muzelbergen. Ernst Steindorf was named the Bundesstaatpräsident of Gayern, both him and his father's home state. The nominee for Grozvic Muzelbergen was Tobias Geissler, a former member of the old guard of the FDGB. As he was present, he spoke at length about integration of party objectives for that state. Bundesstaatpräsident Gayern Bundesstaatpräsident Grozvic Muzelbergen Early Leadership Elections of 4347 and Dissolution In June 4347, the VKPD held its leadership elections two years early, in preparation for the upcoming general elections of the DDR. Two years prior, the Alliance of Social Democrats, a previously liquidated political party at the formation of the VKPD in 4310, was allowed to practice their political beliefs by Generalsekretär Schultze and the Zentralkomitee. They quickly became the main opposition faction in the party, with a popularity of 42%. Upon the close of the VKPD's early leadership elections, the ASD won an astounding 79% popularity within the party. From then on, the VKPD would be dissolved that day and its new successor faction, the PDS, was formed. Electoral History 'Bundespräsident and Bundestag' Category:Political parties in Dundorf